The Divorce
by gwendy
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma decided to call it quits. But with the disappearance of their son, their forced to settle their marital problems. Can a love lost be found again?
1. The Divorce Chapter I

THE DIVORCE 

_**PART I**_

"For the last time Vegeta, no!" Bulma banged her fists against the lab table. Vegeta had once again, come into her lab to argue about the one thing they have been secretly fighting about for years. None of their peers ever knew about this and as the years pass, their relationship deteriorates even more.  
"I'm going to get my son. I've waited for eight long years and what I say goes!" Vegeta stuck his chin up as a sign of authority. He had always wanted to be the strongest being in existence but after Goku's death, he forgot about this selfish ambition, thinking that he was now superior. When Gohan appeared in the picture, the prince thought that Kakarrot's son may be a threat to his crown and so again, pride and jealousy took over him.  
"Your son?! He's my son too! And besides, just when did you become a good father to him?!" Bulma stood up straight and faced her husband.  
"I am his father nonetheless and I'm taking him away with me!" Vegeta raised his voice. He started to walk away from the lab. He was going to take his son away whether his mate liked it or not. Before he could even step out of the door, he felt Bulma's fragile hands holding onto his arm tightly.  
"No!" she cried, "I won't let you take him! "  
"Let go of me, woman!"  
"I'm not letting go! Trunks stays with me!"  
"Oh? And why should he?!"   
"Because I'm his mother! Every child needs a mother and every husband needs a wife which means you two can never survive without me!"  
"Shut up!" Vegeta pushed his mate away but was careful enough not to hurt her…at least physically. "I'm through with you! I don't need you anymore! The only reason why I married you was because I wanted to have a son who will aid me in destroying Kakarrot!"   
"What?!!" Bulma could barely believe what she heard. Her knees started shaking. Vegeta smirked, knowing that what he said had hurt his mate.  
Is it true? Has Vegeta been using her all this time? "B-but," she stammered, not quite knowing what to say next, "I thought you married me…because you loved me…"  
Vegeta roared in laughter…his evil laughter. Bulma sat down, shaking. She remembered everything that her husband had said on their wedding day but it turned out that those words weren't true. He was back to the way he was…the way he has always been. Sure they have fought over Trunks so many times but not to the point that Vegeta would do this…the prince never tells his wife that he loves her but he didn't say he never did either. When Vegeta saw Bulma's reaction, he decided to make her even more miserable than she already is…a habit which he just can't get rid of.  
"Love you?! I never loved you! Who could love a pathetic human such as yourself?!"  
Those words pierced Bulma's heart…he never did love her. And all this time she had hoped for the day that he would set aside his pride and just whisper those three words gently against her ear…but now, everything was the opposite.  
"If you never loved me…why do you still make love with me?! You already have our son! Why else would you bother to take me?!" Bulma interrogated, hoping that this question would change Vegeta's mind. Vegeta, at the moment, wasn't exactly prepared for the question. He bit his lip. He was going to have to try his best not to show his nervousness…and try his best tio answer it right.  
"Err…I make love with you coz…" he started, "coz there's nothing else fun to do around here! I need something to amuse me once in a while!"  
That wasn't exactly what he had intended to say and it certainly wasn't the answer Bulma was looking for. She raised her hand and smacked it on her husband's face, causing a shade of red to appear on his right cheek. It was as if time had frozen still as both of them stiffened after what happened. Bulma stared hard at her hand. She couldn't believe what she had done and neither could Vegeta. Thoughts of blasting his mate into outer space crossed his mind but he couldn't bear himself to do it…for a reason he barely understood. Angrily, he faced his wife, who was standing firmly to her ground. Usually, Bulma would break down and cry during their fights but this time, she wasn't going to let Vegeta get the best of her. She knew that she had to be strong for her son and so the shouting and screaming continued.

Just outside the lab door, came the small whimper of an eight year old boy. Trunks leaned against the wall and covered his ears but try as he might, he could still hear his parents' fighting. He didn't understand what they were fighting about and maybe he is better of not understanding. When his parents' voices started to rise higher, he ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. He quickly dove under the covers with tears streaming down his eyes.

Back in the lab, one can sense the intensity of emotions within the room. Anger had taken over the couple and both of them were not being careful of the words they chose. Both of them, unable to control their emotions.  
"How dare you speak to me like that, woman?! Do you have any idea to whom you're talking to?!" Vegeta showed a fist to his mate as if threatening her.  
"Yes, I do know and it's sad to say that you're my husband!!! I married you because I thought I could change you but now...," Bulma stopped in mid-sentence as she started to choke on her words. Vegeta crossed his arms, his right cheek still having a shade of red. "Now that you know that I can't be changed, maybe you shouldn't have married me in the first place!" he scoffed. The moment Bulma heard those words, it opened her eyes to the reality of her situation. She wasn't going to take one minute longer of this. She was going to end it…for good.  
"For once you're right! Maybe I shouldn't have married a jerk like you!!" she demanded, "I want a divorce!"  
A divorce…that's one thing Bulma never wanted to have and never thought she would have. Vegeta flashed her a look. "A divorce?!" he raised an eyebrow, "what the hell is that?!"  
"Oooh you…you idiot! You never know anything do you?!"   
"I'm the idiot?! You're the idiot! You never said anything about that word to me!"   
"Why you…uh!" Bulma turned her back on her husband. She was furious. Vegeta thought for a moment and then turned to his wife once more. "A divorce is something bad huh?"  
"It's even more than that! It's the worst possible thing that could happen between us!!" Bulma tried to control her voice but couldn't. "a divorce cancels everything that went on between us! In other words…we won't be married anymore buster!!! We won't have to be together anymore! Get it? Or do I have to rephrase that to a simpler explanation?!"  
Vegeta was unable to speak. But after a while, a smirk spread across his face. Bulma knew that this was a bad sign.  
"You know…a divorce would be the best thing that could ever happen to me!!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"And to me!" Bulma agreed. "I'm going to call my lawyer first thing in the morning and have him file the divorce papers immediately!" she reached for her phonebook and fumbled along the pages.  
"I'll be getting myself a lawyer as well!" Vegeta walked towards the door.  
"Fine!" Bulma called, "and when you're at it, tell him we'll be discussing on when the trial for who gets custody of our son will be held!"  
"What custody?! What trial?! Since we're not gonna be married anymore, I'll be taking care of the kid myself!"  
"Not in this planet! If you win, I'll give him to you…but if I win, I get custody of Trunks and you get the hell out of my life!"  
Vegeta was too worn out to argue so he finally agreed with his wife's offer. He didn't realize it then, but he was about to lose the only person who ever cared for him.

When Vegeta finally got out of the lab, Bulma closed the phonebook. She didn't look for her lawyer's number. She was just pretending in front of Vegeta but it seems that he had wanted a divorce after all. It was only then that she thought long and hard about what had happened. But what's done is don. She opened the phonebook once more and found her lawyer's number. She was confident that she would win this case since Trunks would definitely choose her as his single parent…or would he? For the past months, Trunks has been a lot closer to his dad.  
_ "I have to make sure…"_ Bulma thought, as she slowly closed the phonebook.


	2. The Divorce Chapter II

_**PART II**_

"Trunks, are you okay?" Goten waved his hands in front of his best friend's face. Trunks woke up from his thoughts.  
"W-what?"  
"Is something bothering you? You haven't been listening to a word I said!"  
"Sorry. It's just well…it's nothing really," he slowly stood up and gathered his stuff which he had brought over to Goten's to play with. He knew Goten suspected something but he didn't want to tell him anything about what he heard and saw that night…he didn't want to remember anything about it.  
"I just want to go home now, Goten,"  
"Oh come on Trunks. Isn't it a little to early?"  
Trunks gave his best friend a weak smile. Goten didn't grow up with a father._ "But he's still luckier compared to what's happening to my family…it just isn't fair!"_ Trunks thought bitterly. A little later, Gohan drove him to the Capsule Corporation.  
"Well, here you go," Gohan opened the door for the young boy. Trunks stopped by the sidewalk and stared at their house. It was like he never wanted to go back inside again.  
"What are you waiting for Trunks? Is something wrong?"  
"Huh?! No! I mean…thanks for the ride."  
"Well uh…okay. But are you sure there isn't any problem?"  
"I'm fine! Thanks!" he waved good bye to Gohan as he ran toward the house._ "Weird kid,"_ Gohan started the engine and drove back to their house.

Trunks dragged his backpack behind him while slowing his pace. His first instinct was to go to the living room to watch some cartoons and just forget about his problems for a while. There, he saw both of his parents. Bulma sat down flipping through some papers but quickly stood up upon seeing her son. Vegeta too, stood up from where he was sitting. Beside him were two huge suite cases. A smile escaped from Trunks' lips, thinking that his parents were now in good terms.  
"Hey Dad! What are those bags for? Are we going on a vacation?" he asked cheerfully. Vegeta and Bulma gave each other worried glances. It was remarkable that after all that has happened, they can still communicate through each other's eyes as loving couples do. Bulma then knelt down by her son. This is a good time to know who he would be in favor with in case the trial is pushed through.  
"Uh…Trunks honey,…your Dad and I are going on a vacation," she started.  
"Great! Can I come too?" came the boy's excited cheer.  
"Yes, you can," Bulma answered, "but you can only come with one of us,"  
Trunks examined his mother, not quite understanding what she said. "Y-you mean," he hesitated, "you're not going on a vacation together?"  
"That's right," Vegeta interrupted, "so you'll have to choose between us,"   
The boy looked down on his shoes and scratched his head. It was a very tough decision for a boy who loves both his parents equally. The couple stared hard at their son, eager to hear an answer.  
"I…I don't want to choose!" Trunks finally retorted, "I want all of us to go on a vacation together,"  
"But Trunks dear, you have to…"  
"No Mommy! No! I want to go with both of you!" Trunks backed away until he hit the table where Bulma's papers sat. The papers fell of the table and landed right in front of the boy. As if deliberately twisted by fate, those were the divorce papers which Bulma had gotten from her lawyer earlier that day. Trunks read the bold print of the word he had been dreading…**DIVORCE.** Even at a young age, he understood what it meant. He turned to his mother, then to his father before finally bursting into tears.  
"Waaah! I hate you! I hate both of you!" he quickly flew into his room and locked the door.  
"TRUNKS!!!"

"Trunks honey, open the door for Mommy. Come now," Bulma called from outside the door. She had been calling on her son for the past five minutes but it seems as though he didn't hear a thing and he certainly had no intentions of coming out.  
"Forget it! That kid's head is as hard as a rock!" Vegeta commented. Bulma turned to him angrily.  
"How about helping me out here instead of just mumbling!?"  
"What do you want me to do?! Break open the door?!"  
_ "I give up!"_ Bulma sighed and so she continued on calling.   
Vegeta went downstairs and grabbed his suite cases.  
"And just where are you going?" Bulma followed behind him. He flashed his wife a look and said, "Are you forgetting something? I'm leaving right?! The apartment is waiting for me! I'll be outta here at last!"  
"Oh…." It was then that Bulma remembered…Vegeta was leaving. He had all his possessions in his suite cases…all his possessions except what he is about to leave behind…his family. Vegeta slowed his pace, thinking that Bulma would cry and beg him to stay. Then he would hurt her once more by actually leaving her to cry by the doorsteps. But this time, Bulma was even stronger. She didn't even bother to look at him nor say good bye. The disappointed prince slammed the door as if announcing his departure to the world…but Bulma wouldn't even flinch. Vegeta threw his bags to the backseat of the car. With one last look at the house, he drove away.

Bulma lifted the curtains and watched the car until it disappeared from her view. She leaned her back against the wall and clutched the divorce papers tightly. Things have gone really bad…even nasty…but it can't get any worse…can it?

It was time to rest. Vegeta had just finished another session of training in the gravity capsule. He had taken it from Bulma's capsule kit. He got in his boxers and lay down on his very own bed. It was almost as soft as the one he and Bulma had._ "It's like nothing's even changed!"_ he smiled to himself. Slowly, he reached for his mate as he used to many nights before but was surprised when all he grasped was a blanket. That's when he recalled everything._ "I was wrong,…"_ he thought as he threw the blanket on top of him.

Bulma stared on the empty space on the bed. It was her bed now…Vegeta was gone and she could barely believe it. She remembered how he would always reach for her and gently kiss her cheek…then they'd spend the night in each other's arms. Slowly, she reached for Vegeta's pillow and hugged it…digging her nails into it…if one night without Vegeta could result into this, how much more would forever be without him?

Meanwhile, in another room in the Capsule Corporation, Trunks had put a little of his belongings in his backpack. He was running away._ "If Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be together anymore, then I don't need to be with them too!"_ Trunks thought to himself as he snuck out of his room. Before leaving, he went over to his parents' bedroom, where Bulma slept alone with a pillow in her arms. Trunks then slipped a note beside the lamp. "Good bye, Mommy," he kissed his mother's cheek good bye and quickly flew out into the night. 


	3. The Divorce Chapter III

PART III Vegeta was doing his usual morning push-ups. He was up to a hundred when the phone suddenly rang. Thinking that this was the same person who called for the past half hour, he answered irritably.  
"For the last time, this is not Charlie's pizza house!!! Do you want me to come over there and kill you?!"  
"V-vegeta…it's me…"  
"B-bulma?!"  
Vegeta could hardly believe it. He stood there for awhile, waiting for Bulma to say something…then he started to snicker.  
"I know…you can't live without me can you?"  
"It's not that you conceited oaf!" Bulma tried to control the shaking of her voice but Vegeta immediately noticed it.  
"Just admit it! You've been crying over me and you want me to come back to you right?"  
At that moment, Bulma began crying over the phone. Vegeta put on a more serious face.  
"What is it?"  
"Trunks…he…he ran away…and it's all your fault!!"  
Vegeta was held aback by what he heard. Being the child's father, he does worry about his son…in a way.  
"My fault?! How is it my fault?! When did he run away?! What makes you so sure he ran away!?"  
"He left a note beside me last night saying that if we can't live together anymore, he can't live with us either…" Bulma finished, tears raining down from her deep blue eyes. The prince sat down, shaking. After all of the discipline he implied, the boy is really stubborn!  
"I've phoned the police," Bulma continued, "and they're searching for him right now. That's all I wanted to tell you…" then she hung up. Vegeta listened to the silence at the other end of the line before putting the receiver down. His son…his only son…was gone.

Another day has passed and the police still had no idea of Trunks' whereabouts. It was already dark when Dr. Briefs returned from the police station. When he entered the living room, his wife and his daughter greeted him.  
"D-daddy…any word on Trunks?"  
"I'm sorry pumpkin but they haven't found your son yet…"  
"Oh,.."  
"But I do however, have some good news!" Dr. Briefs tried to cheer his daughter up.  
"Is it Trunks?!" Bulma asked eagerly.  
"Err…no. It's…" before the inventor could finish his sentence, Vegeta came in, dragging behind the suite cases which he had carried with him two days ago.  
"You!" Bulma pointed at him, "it's all your fault! You better bring my son back or…"  
"I came here so we can solve this problem not to waste my time arguing with you!"  
"Why you…"  
"Bulma! Vegeta! Stop!" Mrs. Briefs called out, "do you think all this fighting is going to solve anything?!"  
"Well she started it!"  
"Oh so now it's my fault?!"  
"Listen!" Dr. Briefs faced his daughter, "me and your mother think you both need some time alone to work things out so we'll be flying for Acapulco tonight. I'm the guest speaker for the inventor's summit to be held there,"  
"We'll be gone for two to three weeks I guess," Mrs. Briefs added.  
"Mommy! Daddy! You never told me anything…"  
"Shush dear! We've already booked ourselves for the flight! Sorry! Toodles!" Mrs. Briefs waved good bye and hurried outside where Dr. Briefs sat on the car with a bunch of luggage. The Vegeta couple watched in disbelief, as the car sped away. They were once again, left alone together. They wouldn't even bother to look at each other. Slowly, Vegeta carried his suite cases to the guestroom…not in the master's bedroom. After he was all settled in, he went downstairs to the living room, where he found his supposed-to-be ex-wife sitting at one end of the couch. He sat at the other end of it. Both of them had the same reason of being there…they were both waiting for the police to call. Sure enough, the phone rang. Vegeta listened anxiously as Bulma answered the phone.  
"Hello? Yes, speaking. Well? … Oh…I see. When was it? …Okay…thank you, officer,"  
"What did they say?" Vegeta asked without looking at her.  
"A couple of teens saw him eating at Burger delight yesterday but they didn't see where he went," Bulma sighed sadly.  
"Uhmm…" she hesitated, but she knew she had to ask her husband.  
"Vegeta, can you just…feel his spiritual aura or something to detect where he is?"  
"I tried that already but it seems he has already mastered hiding his powers," Vegeta answered, still not looking at his wife.  
Bulma clasped her hands tightly. It was really times like this when she needs a best friend… Chichi!  
"That's it!" she quickly reached for the phone.  
"What?!" the Saiyan questioned.  
"I think I know where Trunks is!" Bulma exclaimed as she dialed the number.

In the Son's household, the Son boys held on to their mother tightly.  
"Let me go! I have to call Bulma! She'd be worried sick by now!"  
"Mom, please! Trunks needs our help!" Gohan cried.  
"Yes, Mommy! Trunks is my best friend and we have to help him!" Goten followed, while tightly wrapping his arms around his mother's knee.  
"Look! Hiding him here isn't going to help his parents get back together! Now, let me go or else I won't give you any allowance for weeks!" Chichi threatened and her sons immediately let her loose. Before she could reach for the phone, Trunks came inside the room.  
"Aunt Chichi, please don't tell Mom and Dad…please?"  
Chichi examined the boy from head to toe. He had been crying since he got there and it was only then that he had stopped. The phone rang and so, she picked it up.  
"Hello? Oh it's you Bulma! I haven't heard from you for a long time!" she flashed a look at the three boys who were by then, exchanging worried glances.  
"Yes, I've heard…he's there? Why? Oh I see…hmm…Trunks? Have I seen Trunks?" Chichi turned to look at the boys again.  
"Sorry, Bulma," she finally answered, "I haven't seen him…oh I'm sure he's alright. He'll have to come back soon. Okay. See ya!" then she hung up, causing a sigh of relief to come out from the boys.   
"Thank you, Aunt Chichi," Trunks bent down as a sign of gratitude, the traditional Japanese way. Chichi knelt down to the boy and put one hand on his shoulder.  
"Trunks, I really hate lying to your mother but well…maybe giving both of them some time alone will straighten things out,"  
"You think so Aunt Chichi? You think they'll ever get back together?"  
"I hope so…I'd hate to see Bulma raising you alone…I know how it feels to be a single parent…it's so…" Chichi bent her head down, her lips quivering.  
"Aunt Chichi…are you crying?"  
"I'm sorry…it's just that I miss Goku so much," she wiped her tears away.  
"Hey Mom! What's for dinner? I'm starved!" Gohan exclaimed, attempting to change the subject.  
"Dinner?" Chichi stood up, "I've already prepared it. Roast turkey for everyone!"  
"Hurray!!!" 

BACK TO FANFIC PAGE  



	4. The Divorce Chapter IV

PART IV Bulma slowly put the receiver in place. Clearly, she was disappointed.  
"Well?" Vegeta asked.  
"H-he wasn't there. I was so sure he'd be there. Chichi would never lie to me,"  
"What makes you so sure about that?"  
Bulma faced the prince for the first time since her parents left. "Are you saying that my best friend is a liar?!"  
"Your words, not mine," Vegeta stated. He stood up and left the room.  
"Where are you going?" Bulma followed after him.  
"I'm going to eat. Do you want me to starve to death?!"  
"Yes! That would definitely make me feel better!"  
Vegeta ignored her and continued toward the kitchen. Bulma leaned against the wall, glaring at him. He then opened the fridge door, took the meatloaf and seated himself at the table. He started devouring the food.  
"I can't believe you can still think of your stomach at a time like this!" Bulma whined.  
"At a time like what?"  
"Uh! Your son is practically out there without any food and your piggin' out here! How could you be so insensitive!?" Bulma couldn't stand to see Vegeta any longer so she stormed out of the kitchen, stomping her feet along the way.  
Vegeta stared at the empty hallway where Bulma had walked out of. He faced the meatloaf but somehow, he didn't feel like eating anymore. Could it be that he was feeling ashamed of himself? No…the proud prince would never admit it to himself…let alone to anyone.  
_ "I guess I ate too much at lunch time,"_ he reasoned. He stood up and put the meatloaf back in the fridge.

It was midnight when Vegeta decided to hit the sack. He had spent all night watching TV and now, he needs to rest. After a shower, he got into his usual sleeping clothes…a pair of tight boxers and nothing else. He lay down on his bed but sleep wouldn't come to him that night. After almost an hour without any sleep, he had the strangest urge to go to the terrace. When he got to his destination, he saw that he wasn't first one to be there. Bulma sat there, on a stool, wearing only her silky nightgown that went all the way down her thighs, still exposing her pale beautiful legs. Vegeta stared at her for a moment before finally speaking.  
"He's not just gonna fly back to you that easily you know,"  
"Yes he will!" Bulma retorted, not turning to look at the prince.  
"You're gonna have to wait forever for Trunks to come back!"  
"If I have to, I'll do it!"  
"You're crazy!"  
Bulma turned to argue but her eyes widened upon seeing Vegeta in only his boxers. Her face was noticeably red. She turned her head away.  
"For Pete's sake Vegeta! Get into something decent!"  
Vegeta saw how Bulma was blushing and he quite enjoyed it. He decided to toy around with her some more. He came closer to where she was sitting until he was just right behind her.  
"Who the hell is Pete anyway?"  
"Idiot! Just go away and wear something decent will you!"  
"Why? I'm decent!"  
"You're walkin' around my house in your underwear! You call that decent?! Get away from me!!!" Bulma screamed, still not laying an eye on Vegeta.  
"Fine! Sheesh! What's wrong with you, woman?! You act as if you haven't even seen me naked!" Vegeta complained before finally going back to the guestroom.  
Bulma remained seated at the stool. When she heard the guestroom door slam shut, she relaxed. She put both arms on the terrace grills and lay her head on them. Vegeta still had the same muscular body, which she had always loved to hold all night long. She quickly shook her head.  
_ "Ugh! Bulma! Stop thinking about those things! You know very well that you're divorced…well, at least you will be…as soon as the lawyer comes in with the complete set of divorce papers."_

2:54 am. It was unusually cold. Vegeta was shaking, as he was still in his boxers. He had covered himself with a thick blanket but it was just too cold.  
_ "I think I need a glass of hot cocoa,"_ Vegeta got into his bathrobe and started on his way. He was about to reach the stairs when he caught a glimpse of the terrace. Bulma was still there. He marched towards her so as he could scold her for her stubbornness. When he was finally close enough, he realized that she had fallen asleep, waiting for their son. Her skin was turning pale. She was shivering from the cold. The Saiyan stared at his mate. His stare was as cold as the night yet his heart melted upon seeing how pitiful she was. He didn't want to admit it but he cared for her. He wouldn't want her to get sick now would he?  
_ "If she gets sick because of this, it'll be another burden on my back!"_ he lifted his mate carefully, so as not to wake her up. Her skin was cold and clammy. Vegeta carried her to her room, which was once, theirs, and laid her on the bed. He stared at her once more…her nightgown hugged the elegant curves of her body. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight…her hair as fragrant as the smell of fresh roses…but none could surpass the beauty of her face. Vegeta began to lick his lips. Such a beautiful apparition before him…such big temptation! If only they hadn't filed a divorce!  
_ "What the hell am I thinking!? We'll be divorced and that's it!"_ he shook his head and covered Bulma with a blanket.

Almost two weeks have passed since Trunks ran away. As each day passes, Bulma was becoming a stranger to Vegeta. She wouldn't answer to his yelling. She wouldn't argue. She wouldn't sleep nor eat. All she does was stare into space. Most of the time, she would seat by the terrace for hours or lock herself in her room. Vegeta was getting concerned about his wife's behavior but not to the extent of showing it to her. Little did he know that as time goes by, Bulma's mind was going dim. Her sanity was slowly slipping away from her grasp…not only because of the loss of her only child but also because of Vegeta's arrogant behavior. Insanity was creeping up on her…and there was nothing she or Vegeta could do about it.

"Bulma, come on. Just a little more!" Vegeta raised a spoonful of curry rice to Bulma's lips but she wouldn't open them. For the past several days, Bulma had eaten very little and was growing quite thin. Vegeta tried his best to make her eat more without any luck.  
"Don't be a fool! Open your mouth! You need to eat or else you'll get sick!" Vegeta raised his voice but Bulma wouldn't even flinch. The prince couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and slammed his fists on the table.  
"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU EAT?! DO YOU WANT TO STARVE?!" he screamed but it seems as though his mate had gone deaf. She bent her head slightly and continued to stare out into the night. Vegeta's heart throbbed against his chest. He knew that very moment that something was definitely wrong. He leaned against the fridge and covered his eyes with his hand. He was going to use a word he never thought he would…  
"Bulma, please…" he went over to the table and sat beside her, "please Bulma…you can't get sick! Think about Trunks!"  
"T-trunks?" Bulma raised her head a bit, "Trunks…Trunks…."  
"Bulma? What's wrong?" "Trunks…Trunks…" this was the only word that escaped from Bulma's pale lips. She continued on calling her son's name, arousing Vegeta's concern.  
"Bulma! Stop it!" Vegeta grabbed his mate's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. That's when Vegeta realized how serious Bulma's condition was. He saw it in her eyes… eyes, which were once so blue, so beautiful and so full of life was now dull and lifeless. Bulma was at the brink of insanity…and Vegeta knew it. He embraced his wife's frail body, blaming himself for what had happened.  
"Bulma….." 


	5. The Divorce Chapter V

PART V *lemon warining!* 

"Trunks…."  
Bulma kept on repeating over and over again as Vegeta carried her up the stairs. She had grown weak. It seems as though her body was dead but she was very much alive. Vegeta bit his lower lip. He blamed himself for everything that has happened. He hadn't wanted it to go this far. He should have been careful…now, his son is gone and his wife is completely losing herself! Slowly, he once again, laid his wife on her bed. Bulma was too weak to move so it's up to him to change her into her nightgown. Vegeta undressed his mate until only her underwear was left…but no…temptation didn't cloud Vegeta's mind this time. He was too depressed to think about that. All he had in mind was Bulma's condition. Before he knew it, he had dressed his wife in her nightgown. Bulma curled herself up and started giggling softly. Vegeta watched her with a worried look on his face. He didn't want to see her like this. He leaned his head against the door and started banging his fists against it.  
_ "Why did it have to come to this?! I don't deserve this!!!"_ he thought bitterly.  
Vegeta had no idea of what to do. He can't contact the Briefs…he doesn't know where Acapulco is…and if he did, where can he find them there? His legs began to weaken since the burden was too heavy for him. He sat down on the floor, massaging his forehead. Bulma was still giggling like a hyena. Her condition was worsening by the minute. Vegeta thought for a moment…there was only one possible way of curing her…and that's sending her to a mental hospital.  
_ "No! How will she be cured hanging around with a bunch of nuts!?"_ Vegeta shook off the idea. He stood up and again, covered his wife with a blanket. He couldn't bear to leave her now. He remained with her until she was fast asleep. He then lay down on the bed beside her, still wearing his shirt and pants. He reached over and wrapped his strong muscular arms gently around her frail shoulders. He bent his head down a bit so that his forehead would touch hers. This could probably be the only assurance to him that things will get better in the morning….

A cold breeze swept upon the prince…as if telling him that something was wrong. He opened his eyes and saw that Bulma was no longer on the bed. He sat up and scanned the darkness of the bedroom.  
"Bulma?!"  
Upon seeing that the door was open, he panicked and ran out of the room. He searched every corner of the house, calling his wife.  
"Bulma! Bulma! Where are you?!" his voice echoed in the empty hallways but still, there was no answer. He ran out to the terrace, hoping that he would find her there. He arrived…to see Bulma, walking on the yard towards the gate. She had opened it and was about to get out of the property.  
"Bulma! Stop!" Vegeta flew down after her. He quickly pulled her towards him, stopping her from whatever plan she had in mind.  
"NO! Let me go! Let me go!" Bulma cried, struggling to get free from Vegeta's tight embrace. Vegeta saw that there could be just a little bit of hope to bring her back to her normal self.   
"I won't let you go! Not this time!"  
"I have to find Trunks!! I have to find my son! He needs me!!!" Bulma squirmed but to no avail. Vegeta had no plans of letting her get away. He hurriedly levitated her back to her room. Bulma was still struggling and screaming when they got back inside. She still had no control over herself. The Saiyan had no choice but to strap her to the bed. Before he could even find something to strap her with, he watched in horror as his wife started to go out of the window.  
"BULMA! NO!" Vegeta reached her just in time, once again, wrapping his arms around her.  
"We're four stories up! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"  
"Trunks!!!! Trunks needs me!!!"  
The prince will have to resort to more extreme measures. Bulma was just uncontrollable! He pinned her down the bed. She struggled as Vegeta positioned himself on top of her.  
"AAAH! Get away! Get away!!!"  
Vegeta didn't have much of a choice. He moved fast and smothered Bulma's lips with a kiss. Bulma didn't want a kiss…she wanted her son back. She was as uncontrollable as ever! She bit hard on her husband's lower lip in attempts of stopping him but Vegeta was oblivious to the pain. Bulma didn't stop biting until the taste of fresh blood was upon her tongue. At that moment, she felt something strange…as if her heart had jumped to her throat. She stopped biting and kissed her husband back. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. Vegeta's lips slowly slid away from hers but never leaving her skin. They ran down to her cheek…her chin…her neck…down to her shoulders, until they reached her supple breasts. The couple started moaning with delight. Their moans echoed throughout the room…shattering the silence of the night. They rolled around on the bed, still unsatisfied, still wanting more. Bulma clawed on Vegeta's shirt as his hands rubbed against her back, slowly sinking down to her buttocks. Bulma rubbed her face against his cheek as she started licking his ear and grabbing his hair. They locked each other in a tight embrace…an embrace so tight they could barely breathe. Vegeta was all out of air and so he stopped and sat up, though he was still on top of her. He panted hard, sweat pouring non-stop from his forehead. His shirt was very damp. Bulma was panting herself. She took in huge gasps of air. She too was sweaty all over. The buttons of her nightgown were open all the way down to her abdomen, exposing her bra, which hugged her beautifully shaped breasts. The couple looked into each other's eyes. Vegeta saw that his mate's eyes had come back to life…so blue…so beautiful. He let out a deep sigh of relief. Then he felt something burning within him. He knew Bulma felt it too. Without thinking, he took off the rest of his clothes and literally stripped his mate off hers. Once again, they wrapped a death-lock of love around each other. A wild sense of passion filled the room. Vegeta groaned as he and Bulma started rubbing and touching each other's hot naked bodies. Both of them got more aggressive by the minute. Finally, Vegeta thrust his manliness in between Bulma's legs, causing a loud moan to come out from her.  
"Uhhnngh!!!"  
He wasn't through with her yet. He began to make a series of slow up and down motions, causing his wife to moan even more.  
"Ve..ge..ta…"  
He continued his act, never losing his rhythm. He bent his head down and licked his mate's wet lips. Bulma shut her eyes. A little light shone through the darkness of her mind. She was coming back. Every time Vegeta touched her, she began to remember all the things that had happened to her…little by little….

Three in the morning…  
Bulma sat on the bed, pulling the blanket up to her neck to cover her bare breasts. She had recovered from her insanity. She stared blankly at the floor where Vegeta's clothes lay and on the bedposts, where her nightgown hung. She turned her head towards Vegeta, who was sitting beside the window, looking at the crescent moon. The moonlight reached all the way to his hips…his manliness covered by the shadows. Bulma touched her lips. She thought long and hard about what happened between them for the past hours. It wasn't supposed to happen. They were going to be divorced. She finally got the courage to speak.  
"Th-that…that shouldn't have happened…"  
Vegeta didn't budge. He felt the exact same way as Bulma…but he never got the nerve to tell her that.  
"That shouldn't have happened…" Bulma repeated, but her husband wouldn't utter a word. She wasn't able to take it. Tears rained down from her eyes.  
"TELL ME WHY THE FREAKIN' HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!!!?" she threw the blanket aside, went over to Vegeta and started pounding against his back.  
"WHY!? ANSWER ME! WE'RE GOING TO BE DIVORCED! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME, VEGETA!?!"  
Before Bulma could pound on his back once more, Vegeta caught one of her hands. He stood up from where he was seated and slapped his wife. Before she could react, the Saiyan prince immediately pulled her face towards his, pressing his lips against hers. Bulma's eyes widened. She noticed the bite wound she had implied on Vegeta's lower lip. The wound was still fresh, the taste of blood still present. After what seemed like forever, Vegeta stopped kissing her.  
"Do you know why I did this?!" he looked straight into her eyes, "I did this because I LOVE YOU goddammit!"  
Bulma sank back to the bed. Vegeta returned to sit by the window. He…loves…her? She could barely believe it. Had she heard him right? She couldn't speak…it was as if she had lost her tongue but she tried her best.  
"V…V…Ve…Vegeta…"  
"You heard me. I don't have to repeat what I said."  
"S-so…so all this time…you…"  
Vegeta nodded. Bulma burst into tears. She felt how serious her husband was. She believed him…though it was very hard to do so.  
"Then…how come you wanted to divorce me?" she asked.  
"I didn't…you did…remember?"  
"B-but…you said you only married me because you wanted to have a son…"  
"That was before. I only realized that I loved you…when I almost lost you…"  
Bulma walked over to her husband and embraced him. She leaned her head against his back and began to cry. Vegeta reached for her hand and clasped it.  
"Vegeta…my Vegeta…I love you too…I always have…"  
"And I, to you…I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it…"  
"I'm sorry too…I should have been…" Vegeta put one finger on Bulma's lips to silence her. They gave each other a passionate kiss, exploring the insides of each other's mouths with their tongues. He ran his hands down her bare back and caressed her bluegreen hair. They lay on the bed once more. Bulma smiled at the Saiyan on top of her. She stroked his hair. He smiled back at her. Both of them had the same loving sparkle in their eyes…and again, they made love…'til the break of dawn. 


	6. The Divorce Chapter VI

PART VI "Trunks! Tag! You're IT!" Goten tagged Trunks and ran away.  
"Sorry, Goten. I'm not really into games today," Trunks picked up a twig and started raking the ground with it. His best friend sat beside him.  
"You haven't been into games since you got here! You wouldn't even go training with me and my big brother!" Goten pouted.  
"Goten, stop whining. I thought you already understand what Trunks is going through," Gohan went over to sit by the boys.  
"Sorry bro…and I'm sorry Trunks,"  
"No, I should be the one saying that. You shouldn't be troubling yourselves over me,"  
"Oh come on, Trunks," Gohan leaned over and gave Trunks a friendly noogie, "our home is always open for you!"  
"You're lucky to have a happy home…", Trunks sadly stood up, "I'm going inside to eat a bit," and with that, he walked toward the house.  
The Son boys look at each other, then shook their heads.  
"It's so hard to make him forget," Gohan stated.  
"You're right," his little brother agreed, "sometimes I'm glad we don't have a father."  
"Goten! Don't say that!"  
"Why?"  
"You don't know Dad the way I did and I can tell you…we are lucky to have him for a father. Trunks wasn't lucky enough to have a father as kind as ours,"  
"Oh…did he love you and Mommy?"  
"A lot."  
"Do you think he'd love me too?"  
"Of course! You're an exact replica of Dad when he was about your age. Now let's stop thinking about those things. We've got training to do,"  
"Yeah!"

Trunks sat down at the table, eating a sandwich. He was still sad from all that has happened. He missed both his parents so much…but of course, kids always miss their mothers the most. Chichi sat down beside him.  
"You miss them don't you?"  
"Yeah…"  
"So are you ready to go home now?"  
Trunks almost choked on his food. He turned to his mother's best friend and quickly shook his head no.  
"Oh Trunks…don't you think two weeks is long enough? Your mother is worried sick. I even heard that she's called the police to look for you,"  
"No…I'm not coming back,"  
"What if they find you here?"  
"Then I'll have to run away from them again,"  
" So all you're going to do is run away from your problems?"  
The boy was silenced by Chichi's words. The widow put one hand on his little shoulders.  
"Trunks, running away from your problems won't solve it. You have to face your problems courageously,"  
Trunks looked into her eyes. It was almost as if he could see his own mother in her. His lips began to quiver. He then embraced Chichi and cried in her arms as he would with Bulma.  
"Aunt Chichi…I miss my mom…and my dad…"  
"Shush…" she stroked the boy's purple hair, "do you want to go home now?"  
Trunks nodded. Chichi put on a smile of relief. She had finally convinced the boy to go home. Bulma would be ever so happy. After awhile, Trunks was already in the car with Gohan and Videl.  
"Sorry if I can't come with you, Trunks. I have to stay with Mommy," Goten waved goodbye.  
"That's okay, Goten. Thanks a lot for everything!" he waved at his best friend as the car sped away.  
As Gohan drove, he noticed Trunks looking at him, then at Videl, and vice versa. Videl noticed it herself and so she turned to the back seat.  
"Hey Trunks! How come you keep on looking at both of us?"  
"Nothing…I was just wondering…will you two ever have a divorce?"  
Videl and Gohan looked at each other then blushed.  
"D-divorce? I hate divorce!" Videl blurted out, her face as red as a tomato.  
"So…you wouldn't want to divorce me when we get married?" Gohan asked mischievously.  
"I didn't say anything about marrying you, you twit!" Videl crossed her arms and looked away from the boys.  
"Don't mind her…doesn't she look cute when she gets all angry like that?"  
Gohan smiled. Trunks snickered behind them.  
"GRRRRR!!"

Not long after, they had arrived at the Capsule Corporation. Trunks got off the car and shifted his back pack nervously.  
"Well…good luck kid!" Gohan gave the boy a thumbs up.  
"Thanks!" Trunks waved goodbye once more and watched the car 'til it disappeared from his view. He looked at their house. It had seemed like forever since he last saw it.  
_ "I might as well get this thing over with…"_ he entered the property. He didn't want his parents to see him right away though. He flew around the house, looking through every window. His parent's room was empty, though the bed was all messed up. He flew down to a certain window. He looked through the glass and saw his parents, having their lunch in the dining room. Both of them were in their bath robes.  
_ "They must've been swimming in the pool again,"_ Trunks thought. But that wasn't the only thing that he noticed. Both his parents had big smiles on their faces. They were sitting very close to each other. Trunks watched in awe as Bulma shoved a piece of cake in Vegeta's mouth. When the prince swallowed it all up, he whispered something to his wife. She giggled and kissed her husband's cheek. The eight- year-old boy could barely believe it. Quickly, he entered the house and ran towards the dining room. When he got there, he stopped, and let his backpack drop to the floor. Vegeta and Bulma turned around, their eyes widening upon seeing their son.  
"TRUNKS!!!"  
"M-mommy? D-daddy?"  
Before Trunks could say anything else, the couple ran to their little boy and embraced him tightly.  
"ACK! Mom! Dad! I can't breathe!!"  
They let their son loose.  
"Trunks! How are you? Where have you been all this time? Are you hurt? Are you hungry?" questions flowed uncontrollably through Bulma's mouth.  
"I'm okay, Mom. I was just…"  
"Trunks, don't ever do that again, understand?" Vegeta warned.  
"Uh…yeah Dad…but…you two…I thought…"  
The couple looked at each other and smiled. But before they got a chance to explain, the doorbell rang.  
"That must be your grandma and grandpa now."  
Vegeta answered the door and his family followed behind him. Contrary to what they expected, it was a lawyer, not the Briefs, who stood outside the door. Vegeta put on a mean look.  
"Whaddya want?!" "I don't have time to waste on you! I'm a very busy man! Where's my client?" the lawyer looked behind the prince and saw Bulma.  
"Ah, Ms. Briefs. So glad you're here. Step aside, sir!" the lawyer shoved Vegeta aside. This got him totally pissed. The lawyer handed Bulma some papers.  
"Here are the complete set of divorce papers, madam. All it needs now is the signature of your ex-husband-to-be,"  
"B-But…But Mom.." Bulma covered Trunks mouth and gave him a wink of assurance.  
"My ex-husband-to-be is right behind you,"  
The lawyer looked nervously at Vegeta, who was jarring his teeth in anger.  
"Ehem," he handed the papers and a pen to the Saiyan, "just sign on the dotted line."  
Vegeta grabbed the papers…and tore them to pieces! He then threw it up in the air like confetti.  
"YIPEE! Great, Dad!!!"  
The Saiyan royalty grabbed his queen by her waist and smothered his lips against hers in front of everyone. Trunks turned away, covered his eyes, and stuck out his tongue.  
"Yuck! Mushy! Blech!" "S-so…so all my work on those papers were for nothing?!" the lawyer shouted, "I demand you give me my fee!!!"  
Vegeta stopped kissing his wife and showed the lawyer a powerful blue ball of energy on his fist.  
"Oh I'll give you your fee…you want it?!" he threatened. The lawyer ran out of the property like a frightened little mouse. The Vegeta family laughed at the sight of him.  
"And don't you dare come back!!" Trunks called after him. He gave both his parents a warm smile.  
"Uh…Mom? Dad? How come you're not going to have a divorce anymore? What happened?"  
"We'll explain on the way to Acapulco," Bulma answered.  
"A-ca-pul-co?"  
"Yup! Your grandparents called us and said they won't be back anytime soon so we might as well go after them," Vegeta followed.  
"You mean like a vacation? All of us? Together?" Trunks asked eagerly. His parents nodded.  
"After all that has happened, we all deserve a vacation," Bulma smiled at her prince and he smiled back at her.  
"HURRRAAY! I can't wait!!! Uh…by the way Dad, …how come you have a bite mark on your lower lip?"

THE END 


End file.
